bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leonidas1234
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ILikeLyke page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 02:42, May 14, 2010 Art ..It's done. Lyke - Cù Sìth Ascendant 03:52, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi. :) Darkus''Ma''''ster'' RE: question HAHA! You guessed it! I love the Battle Network Series! I have MegaMan Battle Network, MegaMan Battle Network 2, MegaMan Battle Network 3: Blue, MegaMan Battle Network 4: Red Sun, MegaMan Battle Network 5: Double Team DS, MegaMan Battle Network 6: Cybeast Gregar, and MegaMan Battle Network 6: Cybeast Falzar. --Hikari Okami (Wolf of Light) 02:07, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I wish they did that with RockMan.EXE 4.5: Real Operation! --Hikari Okami (Wolf of Light) 01:46, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. But I need 4.5 itself so Meddy's Special Chip is amped up during Liberation Missions on Double Team --Hikari Okami (Wolf of Light) 02:26, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that would be awesome --Hikari Okami (Wolf of Light) 21:00, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Brawl If you want to brawl. go to bakuganteam.wikia.com and find me. --Hikari Okami (Wolf of Light) 03:02, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 01:07, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Say What/shot/? Cool! [] [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 01:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Say What/Shot/Again/? Cool! []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 01:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Qwertgyhujikijhgfrewdfghjkmjhgfdsasdfghj.jpg Dunno, got tired from the Classic Black. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 01:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Cool. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 01:21, August 2, 2010 (UTC) That one was my first try. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 01:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 01:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) =D. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 01:49, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Allready Did. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 01:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Yep. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 01:55, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm not stupid. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 02:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Love it. AΩ[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Ahhhhh]] MS...... :) 01:51, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sent it to Code and Hack Account. Check the inbox. None yet! Hey dude do you like Zelda? Dan Green''Real name'' No Gimmicks! 21:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I have the Collcetion for Gamecube, Twilight Princess for Wii, Oracle of Ages and Seasons, Link 1, Link 2, Link to the past, and Twilight Princess for GameCube. I'm getting Skyward Sword are you? I'm getting another Zelda game today at Gamestop! Dan Green''Real name'' No Gimmicks! 21:05, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Totally epic or all epic epicness! Dan Green''Real name'' No Gimmicks! 21:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I know. Dan Green''Real name'' No Gimmicks! 21:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm with you Look at my profile pic, who do you think I'm supporting here? PokemasterLink| The hackers on YouTube must go down! I am getting a new gif. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] 18:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC) How to save gif? So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] 18:08, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] 18:11, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Lookatit! AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 18:22, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm getting more. AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 18:26, August 10, 2010 (UTC) New Pokemon! AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 18:29, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I found one! AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 18:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm winning the poll for new admin. AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 22:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok! [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 19:29, September 16, 2010 (UTC) congrats for the admin rights! (in a deep voice)You are the new ruler of the fanon wiki! [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 19:35, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok when i finishmy new life form.Operation code:N.E.O.N!!! [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 19:39, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I finished it [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 19:42, September 16, 2010 (UTC) yup AWESOME!!!!!!!!! [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 19:45, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :) [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here''']] Talk to him! 19:48, September 16, 2010 (UTC) .... Hello. Oh crap! Where's the last one? 21:37, September 16, 2010 (UTC) do you love leonidas? i do XDDrakusgal231 20:00, February 27, 2011 (UTC)